Nar Shaddaa/Leyendas
|gravedad = |terreno = Moderno: *Yermo *Vongformizado Histórico: *Zonas urbanas en decadencia *Antiguo: *Zonas urbanas relucientes |agua = 0% |interes = *Muelle Ardiente *El Pozo de Escoria *Café Fusión *Dama Naranj *Rimmer's Rest *Academia Sith *Sector de los Refugiados *Jekk'Jekk Tarr *Complejo de Construcción de Cazas TIE |fauna = |flora = |especies = Ganks |otrasespecies = *Hutts *t'landa Til *Taungs *Jablogianos *Humanos *Colicoides *Vippits *Evocii *Muchas otras *Yuuzhan vong |idioma = *Gank *Huttés *Antiguo Evocii *Antiguo vippit *Básico Galáctico Estándar *Idioma Yuuzhan Vong |gobierno = Crimen organizado |poblacion = Moderna: 85 mil millones *20% humanos *79% varios *Histórica: 72 a 95 mil millones |ciudades = *Nueva Vertica *Ko Hentota *Sector Duros *Sector Corelliano *Sector de los Refugiados *Sector Rojo |imports = |exports = |afiliacion = *Ganks *Imperio Hutt *República Galáctica *Kajidic *Intercambio *Nuevo Imperio Sith *Hermandad de la Oscuridad *Cartel Hutt *Imperio Galáctico *Submundo *Imperio Renacido *Imperio Yuuzhan Vong *Contrabandistas *Confederación }} Nar Shaddaa era la luna más grande de Nal Hutta. Mejor conocida como la Ciudad Vertical, la Luna de los Contrabandistas y la Pequeña Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa se parecía a Coruscant en su superficie totalmente cubierta por extensiones urbanas durante milenios. Pero a diferencia de Coruscant, que sólo estaba descuidado y era peligroso en los niveles inferiores de la ciudad planetaria, Nar Shaddaa estaba indecentemente contaminada e infestada de crimen por todas partes. Nar Shaddaa es el planeta natal dde la cazarrecompensas Aurra Sing y del maestro jedi Eeth Koth, aunque este último era un zabrak iridoniano Descripción thumb|left|Paisaje urbano de Nar Shaddaa Desde el suelo primigenio se erigían antiguas agujas de reabastecimiento y muelles de carga, y algunos estaban construidos en las capas superiores de la atmósfera. Entre estos puertos, se levantaban enormes ciudades verticales. Las zonas urbanas de Nar Shaddaa se conocían como ciudades verticales ya que los nuevos estratos de viviendas y edificios de entretenimiento se construían sobre los antiguos, de igual manera que en Coruscant y Taris. Mientras que gran parte de Coruscant estaba lleno de relucientes apartamentos y miradores bien ciudados, toda la luna estaba dominada por un decadente y congestionado paisaje urbano de ciudades contaminadas. La luna estaba protegida por escudos planetarios. Cualquier cosa ilegal se podía comprar o vender en Nar Shaddaa y muchos contrabandistas jóvenes, piratas y criminales iniciaban sus carreras en esta Luna de Contrabandistas. Los hutts y otras organizaciones criminales controlaban varias zonas de Nar Shaddaa. A pesar de la actividad criminal de la Luna de los Contrabandistas, se sabía que gran parte de tecnología más avanzada de la galaxia se desarrollaba en Nar Shaddaa. Las empresas que querían eludir controles que prohibían según que pruebas, solían desarrollar estas peligrosas, así como valiosas tecnologías en los niveles inferiores de la ciudad lunar. Historia Antigua República Cuando los hutts dejaron su mundo natal Varl, desplazaron a los evocii, nativos de Nal Hutta a Nar Shaddaa en 15.000 ABY e inmediatamente destruyeron la restante agricultura de los desalojados evocii de su mundo natal. Con el tiempo los hutt se anexionaron la luna, y comenzaron a esclavizar a los evocii en tareas de construcción de puertos espaciales y muelles de carga por toda la superficie, algunos extendiéndose hasta la órbita. Aunque la construcción urbana de la luna acababa de empezar, enseguida prosperó junto con Nal Hutta. left|thumb|180px|Nar Shaddaa En poco tiempo, la luna quedó completamente urbanizada, y los evocii fueron finalmente liberados ya que su trabajo había terminado. Rivalizó con la capital Coruscant como un importante centro de comercio interestelar y continuó desarrollándose. En 4.000 ABY cuando se modificaron las rutas de comercio, Nar Shaddaa y su planeta se volvieron obsoletos y con el tiempo fueron abandonados por la República. Fue entonces durante esta época que los hutts trasladaron a los evocii a los niveles inferiores de la ciudad, ya que la República Galáctica dejó de ser una autoridad competente. Los evocii comenzaron a mutar en insanos salvajes debido a las diferentes tecnologías que se practicaban en los niveles inferiores de la ciudad. Nar Shaddaa se convirtió en un refugio de criminales y se ganaron la reputación de ser el centro de operaciones ilegales de la galaxia, ganándose el apodo de “La Luna de Contrabandistas”. Ya lejos de la mayoría de centros comerciales galácticos, pudo llevar sus propios asuntos con poca interferencia exterior. Algunas secciones la ciudad vertical de la luna incluían el sector Duros y el sector Corelliano, el cual albergaba tres populares cantinas para los cazarrecompensas, el Muelle Ardiente, El Pozo de Escoria y el Café Fusión, así como otra taberna esquinera llamada la Dama Naranja. En 3.951 ABY, la Jedi exiliada visitó la luna en búsqueda de Zez-Kai Ell, un Maestro Jedi que la expulsó de la Orden Jedi. Tras el final de la Guerra Civil Jedi, Nar Shaddaa se atestó de miles, si no millones, de refugiados de mundos destruidos de toda la Galaxia, y aún más de ex soldados de ambos bandos del conflicto asfixiando sus espacios en busca de trabajo y/o un nuevo hogar. Su sector de refugiados fue uno de los más poblados de toda la galaxia y estaba fuertemente controlado por el Intercambio, que los explotaba para atraer a cualquier Jedi a sus manos. La Jedi Exiliada llamó la atención del Intercambio al persuadir a Saquesh, el “Supervisor” de aflojar su control sobre el Sector de los Refugiados, y rescatar a los locales de los matones del Intercambio. Después de ir a Jekk'Jekk Tarr para encontrarse con el miembro del Intercambio Visquis, G0-T0 intervino en los intentos de Visquis de matar a la Jedi y cobrar una malinterpretada “recompensa”. Pero sus compañeros la rescataron y consiguieron destruir el yate de G0-T0, el Visionario, desestabilizando al Intercambio y a otras organizaciones criminales por todo el sector durante muchos años. Alrededor de 1.200 ABY, la Hermandad de las Sombras operaba una academia Sith en el mundo especializada en entrenar Asesinos Sith. En 1.000 ABY, después de la Batalla de Ruusan, Set Harth y Bal Serinus lucharon en la luna, pero ambos fueron encarcelados por un señor del crimen hutt. Antes de su muerte en 32 ABY a manos de Darth Maul, la nativa pa'lowick Sneesa Dym y su nave el Pato Polvoriento vistaron la Luna de los Contrabandistas. [[Archivo:Narshaddaa.jpg|200px|left|thumb|El Halcón de Ébano en Nar Shaddaa.]] En 28 ABY, los colicoides se hicieron con el control de especias de Nar Shaddaa. Han Solo pasó parte del inicio de su carrera como contrabandista en Nar Shaddaa. Allí, aprendió los trucos del comercio de contrabando de algunos de los mejores contrabandistas de la galaxia como Salla Zend, Shug Ninx y Roa. Tuvo un apartamento en la Luna de los Contrabandistas, el cual estaba cuidado por su antiguo droide doméstico ZeeZee, pero después de que decidiese partir de la luna hacia el sector Corporativo, se quedó sin uso. Imperio Galáctico En 3 ABY, Galen Marek viajó a Nar Shaddaa por orden de Darth Vader para ejecutar al Jedi Rahm Kota, quien estaba atacando unos astilleros Imperiales clave en órbita a Nar Shaddaa. Durante el duelo entre los dos adeptos a la Fuerza en la sala de mando, los controles fueron dañados, lo que causó que el complejo se precipitase hacia la luna. Mientras estaba cayendo, Kota y Marek salieron desde sus ventanas rotas, terminando así la batalla. Rahm Kota fue rescatado por Bail Prestor Organa y Marek por Juno Eclipse. thumb|right|220px|La superficie de Nar Shaddaa Jaxxon y Amaiza Foxtrain formaron equipo como contrabandistas, acuartelados en la luna. Lando Calrissian pasó también el inicio de su carrera en Nar Shaddaa. Antes de servir a Raymus Antilles C-3PO y R2-D2 viajaron a la Luna de los Contrabandistas con intención de apresar al criminal Olag Greck. El cazarrecompensas Greed y su familia vivieron en la luna del sector corelliano durante varios años. A continuación de la Batalla de Yavin, el agente Rebelde Kyle Katarn viajó a Nar Shaddaa para encontrar cartas de navegación relacionadas con el Proyecto Soldado Oscuro; los Imperiales ya habían puesto precio a su cabeza lo que resultó en una escaramuza en las calles. También hubo más tarde la batalla de Nar Shaddaa, en la que Han y Lando jugaron un importante papel trabajando codo con codo y negociaron con el almirante para huir durante la batalla, y también para obtener sus planes para derrotar el ataque de los Imperiales. Nueva República En 5 DBY, Katarn provocó confusión una vez más mientras buscaba al corredor de información el droide 8t88 que tenía el holodisco de su padre. Cuando lo encontró, Kyle le disparó y cortó el brazo del droide, y tuvo que descender hasta las cloacas para encontrar el disco antes de ascender y ser recogido por Jan Ors. En 10 DBY Han Solo regresó con su esposa Leia Organa Solo. Durante el viaje, Leia conoció a un superviviente de la Gran Purga Jedi llamado Vima-Da-Boda, quien le dio un antiguo sable de luz. Cuando regresó a su apartamento. Seguía estando cuidado por ZeeZee. Desafortunadamente, había otra sorpresa para él, el temido cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, esperaba en Nar Shaddaa para capturar a Solo. Tras una persecución por las calles de Nar Shaddaa, escaparon junto los antiguos compañeros de Solo, Salla Zend y Shug Ninx en el Halcón Milenario y en el Intruso Luz Estelar hacia Byss. Una año más tarde, mientras estaban de camino a Nuevo Alderaan, Han y Leia junto con los amigos del contrabandista regresaron a Nar Shaddaa. Cuando estaban llegando la ciudad lunar, descubrieron una presencia Imperial en la forma del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] Invencible, el cual estaba bajo el mando de la Jedi Oscura Zasm Kath y Baddon Fass. Durante sus vicisitudes por las destartaladas ciudades de Nar Shaddaa, se encontraron con cazarrecompensas gank, Boba Fett, tropas Imperiales y los letales vrblthers. Los Sol se volvieron a encontrar con Vima, y esta vez se la llevaron con ellos. Mientras salían de Nar Shaddaa, se toparon con la resistencia de Mako Spince y del Invencible, aunque lograron escapar. Durante su huida, el Invencible intengó capturar al Halcón, aunque desafortunadamente se alejaron del rascacielos en donde se encontraba Mako Spince. Como resultado, el Invencible se estrelló contra la ciudad causando graves daños materiales y personales. left|thumb|220px|La Ciudad Vertical alrededor de [[5 DBY/Leyendas|5 DBY.]] En 12 DBY mientras estaba buscando a Desann, Kyle Katarn regresó una vez más a la ciudad y buscó al señor del crimen rodiano Reelo Baruk. Él liberó a Lando Calrissian de la custodia de Baruk y al final lo encontró; sin embargo, el gánster logró atraparlo en una sala llena de torretas, pero el Jedi escapó. Katarn y Calrissian consiguieron encontrar al Lady Luck y la repostaron mediante tuberías. Cuando estaban a punto de escapar de Nar Shaddaa, Reelo les atacó con un puñado de mercenarios. El criminal uso una plataforma de artillería para disparar a la nave mientras sus matones la abordaban, pero Katarn saltó hacia la torreta de láser del Lady Luck y derribó al gánster.Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast En 14 DBY , se descubrió que Lannik Racto estaba fabricando droides asesinos en unas instalaciones ocultas en la luna y que los vendía en el Mercado Invisible, hasta que Jaden Korr lo capturó en su cuartel en Coruscant, en donde Racto reveló la ubicación de su fábrica. Poco después, Inteligencia de la Nueva República asaltó el complejo y frustró sus operaciones. Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Imperio Yuuzhan Vong En 26 DBY, las ciudades de la Luna de los Contrabandistas fueron destruidas en un bombardeo orbital por los extragalácticos yuuzhan vong. La mayor parte de sus habitantes murieron y todo el paisaje urbano se redujo a escombros. Los evocii mutantes fueron de los pocos supervivientes ya que vivían muy cerca de la propia superficie de la luna y no sufrieron el bombardeo orbital. Todo el sistema Y'Toub quedó rodeado por algunas de las naves más mortíferas de los yuuzhan vong. Varias creaciones orgánicas se enviaron a los restos de la superficie de Nar Shaddaa para varios propósitos. Distintos tipos de bacterias aniquilaron a todo el resto de habitantes. Todos los evocii, incluidos los que vivieron en los niveles inferiores desde que su civilización antecesora fuese expulsada en 15.000 ABY se extinguieron. Todos los cadáveres, de cualquier especie, fueron enterrados y se integraron en el terreno de la superficie original de la zona cero. Después, todos los escombros de la luna se descompusieron y fueron absorbidos por el terreno. Por tanto Nar Shaddaa se convirtió en un mundo yermo e inerte sin habitantes. La superficie Nar Shaddaa fue entonces vongformizada para acomodar a los invasores. Bajo el control de los yuuzhan vong, Nar Shaddaa, junto con el propio Nal Hutta, y de hecho todo el sistema Y'Toub, fue utilizado como un fuerte en el Espacio Hutt. El Imperio Yuuzhan Vong se tragó todo el Macrosector hutt y comenzó a desolar el Imperio Hutt en 26 DBY. En 28 DBY la resistencia Hutt se vio obligada a evacuar a Tatooine más allá del Espacio Hutt. Legado En 29 DBY cuando los yuuzhan vong fueron derrotados, abandonaron la luna y Nal Hutta. Ya que Nar Shaddaa había sido vongformizada durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, no recupero su anterior estado de ecumenópolis, aunque muchas ciudades pequeñas se construyeron por toda la luna. Volvió a convertirse en refugio de contrabandistas en 29 DBY, y con el tiempo, los hutt reclamaron Nar Shaddaa, reconstruyendo lo que fue destruido.Legacy Era Campaign Guide La luna, junto con el planeta, se unió a la Confederación en 40 DBY, aunque los mismos hutt fueron relativamente neutrales durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Sin embargo, más tarde en la guerra, la resistencia hutt terminó uniéndose a sus compañeros criminales no hutt en el gran conflicto. Entre bastidores El mapa de la galaxia de Star Wars Insider 65 identifica incorrecamente a Nar Shaddaa como su propio planeta, cuando en realidad es la luna de Nal Hutta.Star Wars Message Boards: Galaxy Map Discussion Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Single Cell'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' * * * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Contract AA-23'' * *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''La Maniobre Hutt'' * *''Old Scores'' *'' El Poder de la Fuerza'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *'' '' *''Lady Luck'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *''A Bitter Winter'' * *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''Soulsaber'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 6: Rescues, Part 1'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Punto de Equilibrio'' *''Los Caminos del Destino'' *''Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Revelation'' *''Halcón Milenario'' novela *''Star Wars Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' }} Fuentes *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''C-3P0: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' * * * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 36'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Ciudades Categoría:Lugares de Nar Shaddaa Categoría:Lunas del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith